Crónicas Atemporales de un Adiós Previsto
by GllMss
Summary: "Naruto era un despistado, demasiado preocupado por ser reconocido como para notar la verdad frente a sus narices, y Sasuke un cobarde temeroso de su propia felicidad; siendo aquel un par de inútiles, era ella a quien correspondía ser fuerte por ambos..." / Este fic participa en el reto No siempre es el primer amor, del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin.
¡Mi gente linda, mi gente bella!

Aquí mi persona, metiéndose en otra vaca loca.

Esto me tomó más tiempo del que creí, pero lo logré.

Quise hacer algo más largo de lo que me es regular, así que quizá me haya perdido un poco en el hilo. De ante mano me disculpo por ello y, sin más que decir, espero disfruten la historia.

* * *

 **Declaimer:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, son propiedad y obra del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. El texto aquí presentado se escribió y pública con carácter único de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

 **Advertencias:** El texto aquí presente hace insinuaciones homosexuales y hace mención a la muerte de un personaje. Si algo de lo anterior le disgusta o le resulta un tema sensible, haga el favor de abstenerse de leer.

* * *

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto _No siempre es el primer amor_ , del foro **Secreto en el Valle del Fin**.

• El siguiente texto puede ser leído en el orden que es presentado, o de manera cronológica según número.

 **Número de palabras:** 5412.

* * *

•

•

•

 **Crónicas Atemporales de un Adiós Previsto.**

•

•

•

 **5\. El Divorcio.**

Al abrir la puerta, la recibió la penumbra. Dudó en entrar, pero se armó de fuerza diciéndose a sí misma que esa sería la última vez que tendría que hacerlo. Atravesó el portón y recorrió el pasillo del recibidor hasta llegar a la sala. Entonces lo vio, justo donde creyó que lo encontraría; parado junto al gran ventanal, de cara al monte Hokage.

—Sakura —le habló antes de que ella lo hiciera, girándose a mirarla. Tan perceptivo como de costumbre.

Los ojos verdes contemplaron el rostro maduro de aquel que ha alcanzado el otoño de la vida. La edad se hacía notoria en las finas arrugas de la frente y las ojeras bajo los ojos. Atrás había quedado el muchacho del que llegó a estar tan enamorada y aún con eso seguía siendo tan hermoso como lo recordaba en la juventud; la piel seguía siendo del más puro blanco, contrastando con las hebras de azabache noche y el único ojo visible, conservaba el color y la atracción magnética de los agujeros negros en el espacio. Los años en vez de apagarle la belleza –como lo hubiesen hecho por ella misma sin el rombo en su frente– parecían acentuarla, pulirla y darle nuevo aire. Algo para envidiarle.

Sakura intentó sonreír como lo hiciera en antaño, en la época feliz de su niñez –que duró tan poco–, pero sólo le brotó de los labios una mueca cansada y lastimera; un sentimiento quebrado bajo el peso de los años, las culpas y los secretos.

—Bienvenido a casa Sasuke–kun —Susurró con las lágrimas cansada de guardársele en los ojos.

Sasuke la miró con pena y culpa, pero no dijo nada. Sakura se limpió el par de traidora de las mejillas de mermado rosa y recompuso una mejor sonrisa, antes de terminar de entrar a la habitación.

Como gustaba de hacer después de una jornada pesada de trabajo o –en este caso– tener turno nocturno, se acercó a la elegante gaveta con puertas de vidrio que le regalaran en algún punto de la vida, sacando de su interior una botella de sake abierta. Colocó un par de copias en la mesa baja del juego de sala y se sentó en uno de los sillones pidiendo a su esposo hiciera lo mismo frente a ella.

El Uchiha se limitó a observar en silencio como la mujer llenaba las copas antes de tomarse la propia de un sorbo, para luego llenarla nuevamente; al parecer la difunta quinta Hokage, no le había enseñado sólo medicina.

—No me mires así y toma conmigo —Dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano para que se acercara —Esta va a ser una conversación larga —Pronosticó provocado un suspiro resignado en el hombre.

El azabache tomó asiento en silencio, más rechazo el licor ofrecido. Tanto tiempo rondando bares de mala muerte y tabernas le dejaron hastiado de cualquier cosa que contuviera alcohol. La pelirosa se encogió de hombros y bebió amabas copas sin mayor ceremonia. Los ojos negros se entrecerraron; aquella actitud no era normal, o por lo menos no lo fuera la última vez que se vieran, cinco años antes. Sakura le restó importancia a tal hecho.

—Me mandaste a llamar —Habló de pronto. La pregunta tácita del por qué hizo sonreír con amargura a la mujer.

La mujer respiró profundo antes de dar inicio a su innecesario monólogo. Podía simplemente plantearle los dos puntos y salir del asunto; pero había guardado aquellas palabras durante tantos años, que ahora le parecía injusto no dejarlas salir. No sacárselas del pecho y del alma.

Quizá debiera suavizar la noticia con una conversación previa; no dudaba que el hombre deseara escuchar de su hija, o al menos saber del matrimonio de esta si es que su ausencia en el mismo se debiera al desconocimiento. Sin embargo conocía lo suficiente a Sasuke para siquiera tratar de darle vueltas a otro asunto; él era un hombre práctico y poco dado a las divagaciones, querría una respuesta clara, concisa y directa.

Volvió a servirse y mantuvo la vista fija en el líquido embriagante que llenaba la copa, creyendo que quizá, este le diría como debía empezar; que decir primero de todo aquello que la aquejaba.

Suspiró profundo y separó los labios —Hinata murió esta madrugada —le brotó finalmente con los ojos verdes clavados en su marido. A Sasuke el aire se le atoró en los pulmones y la antes Haruno entendió que tan impactante le resultó la noticia al hombre, para que aquella reacción llegará a ser notoria —Estaba muy enferma, pero no me dejó tratarla, ni siquiera le dijo a Naruto porque sabía que la traería conmigo y cuando nos dimos cuenta, ya estaba en sus últimas —se tomó el Sake de golpe con la culpa bailándole en verde —Antes de morir le pregunté por qué no dijo nada... Ella me contestó que no podría pedirle que la curará a una mujer que también amaba a su esposo; que no sería justo para mí —Sakura quiso reír, pero no consiguió más que un gemido lastimero —Hinata siempre fue demasiado buena para su propio bien —Susurró recordando la voz quebrada de la difunta —Por un momento estuve a punto de decirle la verdad.

—¿Lo hiciste? —Pregunta él con los ojos negros enterrándose con ansiedad sobre el cuerpo femenino.

Ella negó y bebió.

—Bien —y aquella simple palabra sonó tan egoísta y tan piadosa al mismo tiempo.

Los años en soledad le atravesaron el recuerdo, los rumores y chismorreos de mercado de los que fue protagonista, las preguntas sin respuesta de Sarada al crecer, Hinata y su saber errado del engaño. Se sirvió de nuevo y borró con el sabor amargo, la culpa que le dejarían las palabras en la boca. La bondad siempre fue aquello que más identificó a la siempre princesa Hyuga; pero a ella misma lo que más la identificaba, era el amor. El amor egoísta hacia los dos hombres de su vida, el mismo que la llevó a actuar, durante años, en pos de la felicidad de ambos; de igual forma en que estaba dispuesta a hacerlo ahora. Y que la perdonar Hinata allá donde estuviera, pero su muerte era la mejor noticia que el equipo siete recibiera en años.

—Sasuke —sin el _kun_ —Quiero el divorcio.

El hombre que una vez fue el último de los suyos, se puso de pie y caminó con lenta ansiedad hacia la salida.

—Sakura —Se gira antes de irse —Gracias.

•••

 **4\. El Nacimiento.**

La noche hacía ya mucho se cernía sobre Konoha y el cansancio comenzaba a pagar factura sobre el personal entero del turno nocturno. Las grecas de café se convertían en lugares sagrados para cada ser andante dentro de las blancas paredes de hospital central, sin importar el título de doctor, enfermera o simple encargado de limpieza.

Uchiha Sakura, medico–ninja reconocida y –según rumores y chismorreos– posible futura directora, era una de tantos adictos al revitalizante líquido, pero su condición le obligaba a abstenerse de el desde hacía ya cuatro tortuosos meses. Muchos de sus conocidos y colegas le sugirieron desde el inicio de su embarazo, abandonar su puesto en el hospital bajo licencia de maternidad; entre estos la actual directora y anterior líder de la aldea, Senju Tsunade. La pelirosa era sin embargo, demasiado obstinada y cabezota como para tomar el consejo. Que estaba embarazada, ¡No inválida! Podía seguir perfectamente con su rutina diaria sin que la condición de futura madre se lo impidiera en absoluto; o al menos eso creyó al principio. Ahora deseaba haber tomado la licencia en el momento justo que su maestra la sugiriera; pero no, su terco orgullo le impedía tragarse sus palabras y aceptar que todo eso de los síntomas y cansancio doble le podían.

Así que ahí estaba, haciendo turno nocturno sin café, con sueño extra y un caso particular que hacía le doliera la cabeza a la sola mención; al menos ya había acabado el primer trimestre y con él las constantes náuseas.

Volvió a revisar los resultados de los exámenes que le hicieran al paciente. Los síntomas no tenían sentido, los resultados tampoco y si no encontraba la causa de la enfermedad pronto, al pobre hombre de sólo 27 años, no le quedaría mucho tiempo de vida.

¿En que estaba pensando cuando decidió se doctora? Ah, cierto; en Sasuke. En ocasiones, bastante frecuentes, creía que todas sus acciones a lo largo de la vida, habían sido en pos del Uchiha. Lo culpaba también de su embarazosa –literal– situación actual, aunque ella misma hubiese estado de acuerdo en su momento.

Se llevó la mano al vientre –lo suficiente abultado para notarse, no tanto para resultar estorboso– y acarició su redondez con suavidad y un tierno puchero resignado adornándole el rostro. Después de los primeros cuatro meses, el bebé es capaz de percibir estímulos externos; como doctora era consciente de ello, pero como madre no se sentía muy cómoda hablándole a su estómago. No es que no quisiera a su hija, que estaba segura era niña así la ecografía dijera lo contrario, pero quizá el hecho de que fuera Uchiha, le hacía creer que la bebé disfrutaría más de otros estímulos distintos a una superficial conversación. Tantos años persiguiendo los afectos de Sasuke la habían insensibilizados un poco.

—Quiero un café —le susurró al aire en medio de un suspiro.

¿Que tanto daño podría hacerle una pequeña dosis de cafeína? No, mejor ni pensarlo. Ya podía escuchar la cantaleta que le daría Tsunade de enterarse que se había dado el lujo de una taza; una de las condiciones que le diera su madre profesional –porque la rubia no fue menos que eso para ella– para no enviarla a una inactiva licencia de maternidad obligada, fue que se ciñera a un estricto régimen alimenticio para total beneficio de la futura vida, régimen que eliminaba de su menú el café, entre otros estimulantes. Maldita fuera la quinta y su agudo complejo de abuela.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse cortó el hilo de sus pensamiento. La cabeza de Shizune se asomó sonriente para luego dar paso al resto de su cuerpo. Llevaba en cada mano una taza humeante que Sakura reconoció como aquello que tanto deseaba. Normalmente la morena obedecía hasta la más mínima orden de Senju con una fidelidad y lealtad que daba miedo, pero después de años de trabajar codo con codo, Shizune se convirtió para Sakura en algo muy parecido a una hermana mayor alcahueta de esas que te cubren la espalda cuando sales con el chico que no le gusta a tu padre y te abre la puerta cuando llegas a casa pasada de tragos.

—Que esto quede entre nosotras —Advirtió la mayor en tono jocoso, recibiendo en respuesta un asentimiento divertido y ansioso.

Sakura recibió la taza con el par jade brillando en felicidad, se inundó las fosas nasales en el oloroso vapor y, soplando un poco para no quemarse, dejó fluir en su boca el tan ansiado líquido.

—Por todos los dioses, siento que he vuelto a la vida —Soltó con exagerado gozo luego de primer sorbo —Gracias.

Shizune se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia al asunto.

Comenzaron una amena conversación trivial que no tardó en redirigirse hacia temas laborales. Un factor común entre médicos es que, quieran o no, siempre terminan hablando sobre su trabajo. La antes Haruno, hizo mención del caso que llevaba, recibiendo una opinión bastante desalentadora de su colega; aquel hombre no tenía esperanza.

—¿Has pensado en una intervención de exploración? —Sugirió Shizune analizando las últimas radiografías que le hicieran al paciente.

Sakura negó con la cabeza y lanzó un suspiro cansado —Si, pero en su estado actual es poco probable que sobreviva incluso a eso. Tiene que haber una forma de saber que le ocurre sin tener que llevarlo a cirugía.

—En ocasiones hay pacientes que ni los mejores médicos pueden salvar. Hasta Tsunade los ha tenido —Trató de reconfortarla. Sakura era una excelente profesional, pero pecaba de involucrarse emocionalmente con cuanto paciente tratara.

—Lo sé —Aceptó la pelirosa —Pero no voy a declararlo terminal sólo por no saber que tiene.

—Ahora mismo sería muy útil tener un Hyuga en planilla —la otra estuvo de acuerdo.

—O al menos uno de sus ojos —Completó Sakura con un suspiro —Por cierto —las palabras dudaron en salirle de los labios, —¿Como sigue?

Shizune sonrió con pena —Bien, ya ha dilatado bastante, pero aún faltan algunas horas. Se nota que ese niño va a ser tan cabezota como el padre.

—Esperemos que sí —y ambas asienten.

La noche avanza. La morena se despide de la menor y parte; Tsunade la ha llamado cuando la futura primera dama de Konoha termina de dilatar. La señora Uchiha se acaricia el vientre y llora por dentro; aquel fue el desenlace con el que soñó de niña, pero la felicidad que creyó vendría con el continuaba sin hacer acto de presencia.

Entonces volvieron a reproducirse en su cabeza las palabra que le diera el rubio unas horas atrás, cuando apenado balbuceó el porqué su esposa no la quería cerca al nacer el primogénito Uzumaki. La explicación forzada del porque debía sacarla de su vida.

Quizá debió aceptar los sentimientos del rubio cuando pudo y evitar todo aquel drama... Tal vez eso no habría servido de nada y fuera ella quien estuviera en el lugar de Hinata.

—Ay, Sasuke–kun... Lo que he hecho por ti —Susurró al viento acariciándose el vientre.

•••

 **2\. La Boda.**

Decir que el lugar estaba lleno, era quedarse cortos. Grandes y apretujados tumultos recorrían las calles normalmente tranquilas de la Aldea Oculta entre la Hojas. Las posadas y hoteles de Konoha, desde el más grande al más pequeño, rebasaban cupo hacía ya semanas y muchas familias locales comenzaron a optar por alquilar camas a los visitantes que no paraban de llegar de los lugares más recónditos y olvidados del mundo. Ninguna fiesta o festival anterior, ni siquiera la fundación misma de la aldea, había atraído a tanto público como el evento celebrado aquel calurosos día miércoles. Todos querían estar presentes y a todos se les tenía permitido; aquel era el suceso del año y el Hokage mismo dispuso que las jornadas laborales se suspendieran durante toda esa semana, en pos de los preparativos. Claro, sus allegados más cercanos sabían bien que más que celebrar la ocasión, lo que quería el vago de su líder era salirse por la tangente y no trabajar; pero mejor callar y aprovechar de las vacaciones adelantadas, que a ninguno le sobraba.

Fue así que los ya legendarios shinobis y kunuichis de la gran cuarta guerra, montaron ante las miradas maravilladas de turistas extranjeros, un espectáculo secundario al motivo de reunión, del que se hablaría durante los siguientes siglos, tergiversándose en el tiempo hasta convertirse en una historia fantástica que poco tendría que ver con lo ocurrido; y es que en medio de la fiesta, los jóvenes y revoltosos ninjas descubrieron que muchas de sus técnicas era útiles en diversos campos distintos al de batalla. La recién nombrada líder del clan Yamanaka, guardó su banda ninja y montó un puesto de adivinación que no tardó en hacerse popular; mientras los Inuzuka daban un show con canes supuestamente comunes; Sai, más honesto –solo por no saber mentir–, creó caricaturas animadas de cuanto transeúnte quisiera posarle, cabe mencionar que muchos abandonaban el puesto ante los comentarios indiscretos mas no malintencionados del ambu, sin este haber terminado la obra o empezado.

Si, la fiesta del año; no fue, sin embargo, hasta las tres de la tarde y faltando una hora para el evento principal, que Sakura salió por fin de la habitación en la que se había auto recluido y vestida con un sencillo y poco llamativo vestido negro, se dispuso a interpretar su papel en aquel teatro.

Respiró profundo antes abrir la puerta y se dijo a sí misma que aquella era su obligación, su papel dentro del equipo. Naruto era un despistado, demasiado preocupado por ser reconocido como para notar la verdad frente a sus narices, y Sasuke un cobarde temeroso de su propia felicidad; siendo aquel un par de inútiles, era ella a quien correspondía ser fuerte por ambos. Por eso se pararía junto a Naruto en el altar y vería entrar a la heredera Hyuga envuelta en su pomposo vestido blanco, mientras hacía las veces de madrina y fingía verdadera alegría ante el acontecimiento.

Y es que ese miércoles se celebraban nada más ni nada menos que las nupcias de Uzumaki Naruto, hijo del cuarto Hokage, contenedor del Kyubi, aspirante a séptimo y gran héroe de la cuarta guerra ninja; el hombre que salvó al mundo. Con la joven y bella heredera de uno de los más antiguos clanes existentes: Hyuga Hinata.

Entre cerró los ojos y arrugó la nariz cuando la luz del día y los olores de la muchedumbre le golpearon los sentidos. Aún no lograba entender como la noticia del matrimonio de Naruto se había extendido de tal forma, hasta convertirse en el carnaval absurdo que era ahora. Si bien comprendía que al ser el salvador del mundo, el rubio contaba con fanaticada suficiente para esa y las tres siguientes vidas; todo aquello le parecía por lo demás ridículo, en más de un sentido. La mayoría de la gente reunida no habían visto a Naruto nunca en su vida y bien podía ella misma hacerse pasar por el shinobi sin uso alguno de técnicas ninjas, y más de uno caería en la treta. Pero estaba bien, o al menos eso creía ella; Naruto fue odiado e ignorado durante muchos años a causa de su condición de jinchiruki, lo mínimo que merecía eran los buenos deseos de cada persona viva en el mundo. Pero Naruto no fue el único héroe en la guerra y el ser oculto tras la cara oscura de la moneda, tenía tanto derecho como su contra parte de reclamar la felicidad pagada a precio de sangre.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza tratando de espantar los pensamientos que intentaban colársele en el consiente. Aquél, para bien o para mal, era un día de celebración y aunque no lograba deshacerse de la molesta sensación de vacío que le envolvía el pecho, debía sonreír por su amigo y alegrarse de que al menos uno de los tres, alcanzara la felicidad.

Tratando de no ensuciar el vestido y lamentado no salir antes, Haruno avanzó de a codazos entre la multitud, hasta vislumbrar por fin el alto muro que separaba el complejo Hyuga, del resto de la aldea. Si bien la estructura en general no resultaba tan majestuosa como el barrio Uchiha, la diferencia de estrato entre uno y el otro lado de la gran pared blanca, no era algo que pudiera negarse.

Ingresó a la fortaleza dando nombre e identificación, además de una copia de la invitación. La seguridad del lugar superaba con creces la paranoia, mas teniendo en cuenta el personaje que contraería nupcias, tomar tantas precauciones terminó por parecerle sensato. Atravesó la primera parte del complejo, una amplia estructura rectangular de dos pisos con campo de arena para entrenamiento en todo el centro, dispuesta para que habitara la rama secundaria del clan. Según fuera informada el día anterior, la ceremonia se oficiaría al interior de la mansión principal –más allá de un doujo para nada pequeño y otro campo de entrenamiento– para luego trasladarse a la plaza de la aldea, donde se haría una recepción bastante pública y extravagante, como todo lo del rubio.

No fue ignorante de las miradas despectivas que le regaló cuanto Hyuga encontró en su camino, pero prefirió morderse la lengua antes de que su carácter explosivo la metiera en algún problema, a ella o a Naruto. Ya tenía suficiente estrés encima con los asuntos del hospital y sus propios líos personales, como para ir a hacerse de enemigo al clan más grande y prestigioso de Konoha, sólo por unas miraditas. Aún así todo el recorrido resultó por lo demás incómodo.

Cuando logró alcanzar la imponente mansión principal, comenzó preguntarse si no sería demasiado tarde para dar la vuelta y regresar por donde vino. Ella no era la novia, no habría mucho escándalo si no se presentaba; quizá alguien inventaría uno que otro chisme, pero no sería nada de importancia y terminaría por ser olvidado antes de siquiera partir el pastel. Realmente no tenía muchas ganas de estar presente ahora que sabía lo que sabía, pero tenía que; se lo prometió a Naruto y, más importante, a Sasuke.

Aspiró tanto aire como pudieron contener sus pulmones y, pasando por el mismo exagerado cinturón de seguridad, ingresó a la gran y tradicional mansión, digna de cualquier shogun. Una muchacha, cuyos ojos delataban como otra más de la familia, la condujo por los intricados pasillos hasta una habitación amplia y luminosa donde esperaba Hinata, sonrojada, nerviosa y ansiosa, enfundada en su shiramuko* ceremonial blanco.

 _Nadeshiko_ , pensó Sakura en el momento justo que la mujer de piel porcelana apareció en su campo de visión. Naruto tenía suerte en cuanto a atraer la belleza se refiere. Quizá por eso ella misma jamás lo viera como nada más que un hermano revoltoso y molesto.

La heredera Hyuga se acercó a ella en cuanto la vio entrar y Sakura no pudo sino sorprenderse de la delicadeza y elegancia con que la azabache lograba moverse dentro de aquella cosa llena de pliegues y capas. Sin duda una verdadera princesa de aquellas que reinaron cuando los samurái aún caminaban por el mundo y Kaguya no había comido del fruto prohibido.

—Sakura–san —Reverenció la oji perla con su acostumbrado sonrojo.

Sakura comenzaba a dudar de que la chica lograra alguna vez el dejar a un lado su timidez cada que se dirigía ante cualquier persona. Naruto la tendría difícil en la noche de bodas.

—Hinata–chan —le saludó sin reverencia. Ser tan formal no le iba mucho y no lo consideraba verdaderamente necesario.

—Me alegra mucho que vinieras —Tuteó sin gaguear. Punto a favor; aquello ya era un gran avance.

No mucho tiempo atrás, cuando Sakura le pidiera a la joven Hyuga que eliminara las formalidades, Hinata llegó a casi atragantarse con su propia saliva mientras trataba de pronunciar el nombre de la pelirosa. Por supuesto, en ese momento la misma Sakura desconocía muchas cosas que ahora le parecían demasiado obvias para no verlas y el simple hecho de mirar a la joven mujer dentro de su shiramuko blanco, la llenaba de un sentimiento de culpa que no le pertenecía. De haber sabido todo de lo que ahora era consciente, jamás le hubiese dado alas al amor platónico de Hinata por el jinchiruki.

—No me lo perdería —Trató de sonar sincera, pero la tristeza le brilló en los ojos jade.

Hinata sintió le abandonaba el aire ante lo que creyó el dolor de un amor perdido, reflejado en las orbes verdes. El miedo le recorrió el cuerpo ante la idea de que la pelirosa hubiese despertado sentimientos dormidos hacía el rubio y el saber que ella misma jamás podría competir contra la joven doctora en el corazón de Naruto, hizo añicos todo rastro de felicidad en su dulce rostro.

—Sa... Saku...ra–san... —el aire no le pasaba por la garganta.

Haruno se preocupó con ganas cuando vio los síntomas de un ataque de pánico e hiperventilación. Tomó los brazos temblorosos de la novia y la sentó en el banco más cercano.

—Calma —le susurró entrando en modo médico —Respira conmigo. Todo está bien —le acarició el cabello —¿Qué ocurre? —y preguntó cuándo la de byakuyan dejó de temblar y el aire volvió a entrar y salirle de los pulmones, aunque de forma atropellada.

—Sa... Sakura–san —Clavó los ojos perla inyectados miedo y al borde del llanto —Naru... Naruto–kun y tú son sólo amigos, ¿Cierto? —la desesperación se le escuchaba en la voz.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron con sorpresa al entender lo que quería decir Hinata. Sonrió con más propiedad que antes y asintió diciéndole que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, pero Sakura sabía que aquello no era del todo cierto. La heredera Hyuga no era tan ignorante de la situación como la pelirosa hubiese deseado fuera, pero tampoco la tenía lo suficiente clara para evitar malos entendidos; todo eso creaba un cóctel peligroso que podía lastimar mucho a los implicados.

Hinata suspiró con alivio. Escuchar aquello la tranquilizaba aunque sabía en el fondo, que no era una verdad completa.

Intercambiaron otras pocas palabras antes que la pelirosa encontrará una escusa lo suficiente buena para salir de la habitación sin mayor problema, ni hacer muy evidente su nerviosismo. Y en el momento en que fue dejada sola, Hinata volvió a llenarse del mismo miedo que antes la hizo entrar en pánico y que ahora la sumía en un estado extraño que se debatía entre el dolor y la culpa.

Ella ya sabía –todos, en realidad– que su futuro esposo estuvo enamorado de la aprendiz de la quinta, durante gran parte de su infancia; pero también eran de conocimiento público, el número sin fin de ocasiones en que la joven rechazó al muchacho de ojos cielo. Por lo que, cuando el Uzumaki correspondió por fin los sentimientos que la heredera Hyuga le profesó por años, creyó que el rubio había superado su enamoramiento infantil hacia su compañera de equipo. Eso sin mencionar que esta seguía esperando el retorno del último Uchiha.

Hinata había sido tan feliz desde que fuera pareja de Naruto, que ignoró por completo cualquier otro factor externo; y ahora, a menos de sesenta minutos de la boda, comenzaba a preguntarse si ella era la primera opción de su futuro marido y si él la seguiría eligiendo a ella, en caso de que Sakura decidiera que ahora lo quería.

No, no podía pensar en eso. Naruto no le haría eso, Sakura tampoco. Naruto dijo que la amaba y le creía; Sakura dijo que era su amiga y quería creerle.

•••

 **3\. El Anuncio.**

El Ichiraku hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de ser un simple y humilde puesto de ramen; con el pasar de los años posteriores a la guerra, el local adquirió fama –no sólo en la aldea– por preparar la comida favorita del héroe del mudo y era ahora un restaurante bastante cotizado y concurrido, contando con varias cedes regadas por el País del Fuego y otras naciones.

Era sin embargo, el viejo puesto original, heredado a Ayame luego de la lamentable muerte de su padre, el favorito de Naruto y toda su generación. Razón por la cual se había convertido en lugar de encuentro para el grupo de jóvenes y revoltosos ninjas.

El motivo de las reuniones solía ser variado; ya fuese para anunciar alguna noticia, celebrar un cumpleaños o cualquier otra ocasión especial, o simplemente escaparse unas horas de las responsabilidades adultas que les cayeran sobre los hombros al crecer.

Aquella noche cálida de principios de verano, los integrantes de la generación de la cuarta guerra, conversaban los unos con los otros en un ameno ambiente con el que ninguno se atrevió a soñar años antes en el campo de batalla. Todos habían perdido algo valioso durante la guerra; padres, maestros y amigos cuyas voces no escucharían de nuevo. Pero aquellas eran heridas ya cicatrizadas con las que tarde que temprano, aprehendieron a vivir. Ahora la guerra parecía una pesadilla lejana que esperaban no volviera nunca a reproducirse y la paz reinante, un bálsamo para las almas quebradas de más de uno de ellos.

De pronto, Naruto se levantó del asiento llamando la atención de sus compañeros en el proceso. La mano bronceada y tosca sostenía la pálida y delicada de una Hinata sonrojada.

—Chicos, Hinata–chan y yo queremos contarles algo —la sonrisa solar se le pintaba en el rostro con verdaderas ganas. Miró a su esposa que no podía estar más roja y se giró de nuevo a sus amigos —¡Voy a ser papá 'ttebayo! —y todos se abalanzaron sobre ellos en exclamaciones de júbilo.

Todos menos Sakura, que en cuanto escuchó la noticia se cuasi desnucó con pánico a ver la reacción del Uchiha. Sasuke permaneció también sentado, sin mover un músculo, como si no hubiese escuchado la noticia o bien no le importara en lo más mínimo. Los ojos verdes alcanzaron sin embargo, a ver detrás de aquella capa de fría indiferencia, las lágrimas invisibles saliendo de entre las grietas que decoraban el alma del azabache.

Entonces supo que se quebraría e intervino para minimizar el daño —Sasuke–kun y yo también queríamos contarles algo —todos se giraron expectantes hacia ella. Sakura volteó a ver al hombre un segundo y luego volvió la mirada a sus amigos —Nos hemos casado —Sonrió como quien no quiere la cosa, como si acabara de decir lo buena que estaba la comida.

El silencio reinó... Unos instantes.

—Frente, acabas de decir que te _vas_ a casar con Sasuke–kun, ¿Cierto? —Trató de aclarase Ino.

—No, Cerda. Lávate las orejas por una vez en la vida a ver si escuchas —se mofó la pelirosa —Dije que _ya_ nos casamos —y le sacó la lengua.

Se desató el caos. Todos los presentes se abalanzaron sobre ella confuso y llenos de preguntas que ella contestó gustosa. Algunos dieron un par de palabras a Sasuke y luego volvieron a ella con las felicitaciones en boca; siempre sería más fácil acercarse a la nueva señora de Uchiha que a su marido.

El medio del alboroto, Sakura distinguió la silenciosa figura de Naruto dirigirse hacia su esposo, sin que el resto de los presentes lo notara. Como si aquello se desarrollara en un plano distinto, separado del resto.

El rubio sonrió con la felicidad brotándole de los poros, o al menos eso creería todo aquel que no fuera parte del equipo siete —Felicidades, Teme —Dice con voz alegremente vacía.

Sasuke asiente —Hmp, Usuratonkashi.

Los ojos verdes siguen la escena con secreta tristeza y los labios femeninos narran una romántica pedida de mano inventada, que acapara la atención del público. Sakura se ofrece como distracción, voluntaria carne de cañón; y mientras azul y negro se conectan y luchan, el verde se arma en fuerza, dándole la cara al mundo.

Ellos le habían salvado un sin fin de veces durante la niñez, era hora de retribuirles; era su turno de cuidarles.

•••

 **1\. La Noticia.**

El cuerpo entero le tembló al distinguir la silueta oculta entre las sombras de la vieja taberna. Le parecía increíble encontrarlo en un lugar como ese, lleno de personas ruidosas, borrachas y malolientes; pero entendía también, como ninja, que en ocasiones la mejor forma de pasar desapercibido es confundiéndose entre las multitudes. No por nada fue el difunto sanin de los sapos el mejor _recolector de información_ que llegó a tener la Aldea Oculta entre las Hoja; y es que quien podría notar a un borracho mujeriego que vaga al igual que todos sus semejantes, de bar en bar y prostíbulo en prostíbulo. Sólo esperaba que el hombre cuya pista seguía hacía un par de meses, no hubiese optado por los mismos y poco decentes métodos del gran Jiraiya.

Se acercó al hombre sin intentar siquiera ocultar su presencia, ni camuflarla tampoco. ¿Para qué?, si está ya había sido descubierta desde que pisará los terrenos del pueblo, e incluso puede que desde antes. Si él no hubiese aceptado verla, jamás lo habría encontrado.

Pero ahí estaban, el uno frente al otro; ella con los ojos inyectados de añoranza y él con la vista fija en la copa de sake sobre la mesa.

—Sakura —Saludó el hombre con sequedad, como de costumbre. Aún así la mujer pudo escuchar, en la voz ronca de quien ha gritado hasta desgarrarse la garganta, un suave y casi imperceptible atisbo de felicidad, o quizá una simple ausencia de desagrado, que le hizo latir el corazón.

—Sasuke–kun —Volvió a ser la niña enamorada de doce años cuyo mundo comenzaba y terminaba en el popular muchacho de piel nieve. Sonrió con ganas, mientras las lágrimas de alegría le bajaban silenciosas por las mejillas rosadas. Había esperado años volver a verlo y ahora que lo tenía en frente, la capacidad de controlar las emociones guardadas se deshacía con la misma rapidez del algodón de azúcar bajo el agua —Te encontré —Declaró como si ella misma no acabara de creerlo.

Sasuke asintió, aliviado en sus adentros de ver un pedazo de la Sakura con quien hiso equipo de niño; el pedazo bueno, debía aclarar. Al menos podía descargar de sus hombros, el peso de arrancar el brillo de los ojos verdes. Sakura era un alguien importante para él, quizá no como lo fueran su hermano, sus padres o Naruto; pero ocupaba un ganado lugar en su destrozado corazón.

El silencio reinó indefinido. Sasuke no era dado a iniciar conversaciones y apreciaba el silencio –aunque el contexto no tuviera mucho de aquello– y Sakura hacía mucho había gastado todas sus ideas pos de entablar un diálogo con el Uchiha.

El ojo negro se desligó de la copa y fue a clavarse en las orbes jade. Sakura respiró nerviosa, con las lágrimas ya secas y los ojos hinchados y, entendiendo el mensaje, sacó del interior de su maleta de viaje, un pergamino con el inconfundible sello de la familia Hyuga.

Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo al reconocer el símbolo. Algo en su interior le decía que lo que sea que estuviese escrito en aquel papel, no iba a gustarle.

Sakura le entregó el pergamino y esperó a que el azabache leyera en su totalidad el contenido.

La blanca mano dejó la carta sobre la mesa y el ojo negro se clavó el techo, perdiéndose al mundo.

—Va a casarse —las palabras brotan de los finos labios en el mismo tono, con que un condenado acepta su sentencia a muerte.

Los ojos verdes se abren ante la sorpresa del entendimiento, para luego cargarse en triste y dulce melancolía. Ella lo supo siempre, desde el principio; pero su propia ilusión la hizo ciega ante la verdad gritada tras la coraza de fría y lacerante venganza que utilizará por años, el último de la estirpe Uchiha.

—Lo amas.

Y esa, la que le regaló Sasuke, fue la sonrisa más amarga que recibió la pelirosa en su vida.

•

•

•

* * *

*El _shiramuko_ es el vestido de novia tradicional japonés.

* * *

Bueno, confieso que creí que este sería un reto fácil para mí; soy muy dada al drama y pensé que me sentiría a mis anchas escribiendo está historia... Que equivocada estaba. A medida que pasaba el tiempo y escribía, descubrí porque se llama _reto_.

Apenas anoche logré terminar el fic y la verdad no siento haber logrado lo que quería con esta idea, por lo que agradezco a todos lo que haya llegado hasta aquí.

Como mencioné antes, quise hacer algo más extenso que de costumbre con la intención de darme cierto grado de dificultad, pero lo mismo quizá llevó a la historia resultara motona y alguna escenas parecieran intrascendentes, lo cierto es que me va mejor en los relatos cortos, por lo que muchos de mis texto no suelen ser muy largos. Teniendo eso en cuenta, esta es una de las historias más largas que he escrito y la verdad es que he estado bastante inquieta por publicarla. A no muchos días de inscribirme en el reto, ya tenía lista una primera historia, pero al final decidí no publicarla y me decanté por escribir esta. Me disculpo si hubo OoC y pido que de encontrar errores ortográficos, gramaticales o un mal uso de términos, me informen de ello. La idea es crecer como escritora y nada mejor para eso que una crítica constructiva.

Hago la aclaración de que no tengo nada en contra de ningún personaje; ni de Sakura, ni de Hinata. Y sin más que decir, me despido esperando que hayan disfrutado aunque sea un poco del fic.

Besos en rojo para todos y ¡Deséenme suerte!


End file.
